kazenostigmafandomcom-20200213-history
Kazuma Yagami
is a Contractor, having entered into a contract with the Kaze no Seirei-Ou, the Wind Spirit Lord. Kazuma was an anti-hero and the most powerful antagonist for the series as well as a protoganist. He is depicted as being caring and do not hesitate to protect those which is important to him. Kazuma shows his egoistic side most of the time probably due to him being too powerful in compared with others as stated by Ayano that hehas forgotten how weak he is after being powerful. Kazuma is also anti-social which he rarely intereact with others unless if businessis involved. Deep within him, he is lonely and sad. The experience for losing his shelter, standing in family, and his beloved due to the sole reason of being weak which causes a tremendous torment to him that he sought for power. Due to this, he has become too powerful and overprotective in effort to be able to protect those which is important to him and not to lost it again. History :Kazuma is a former member of the Kannagi household. He was banished from the family by his father after being defeated by Ayano during the successor ceremony for Enraiha, his family's sacred sword, due to his inability to use Enjutsu. Four years later, at the age of twenty-two, he returns to Japan as a skilled master of Fūjutsu. :As a Fūjutsushi (風術師, Wind Technique Practitioner), Kazuma's powers are over extensive and he is by far the most powerful character in the series. Apart from being able to fly while holding three people, Kazuma can also launch blasts of wind that act as blades, and manipulate wind spirits to create a barrier, protecting his body from physical harm or reflecting light in order to camouflage himself. It has also become apparent that he possibly has the ability to manipulate electricity, given that high speed wind friction creates static electricity and that Kazuma was shown generating it when he was utilizing his black wind. :Kazuma is also a Contractor, having entered into a contract with the Kaze no Seirei-Ō (風の霊魂王, Wind Spirit King). Thanks to that, Kazuma is able to draw upon all wind spirits in the atmosphere, which can amplify his powers, and allow him to heal his wounds. When using that power, his eyes turn azure blue. However, this ability puts a strain on his body. Also, when Kazuma is extremely angered, his eyes turn crimson red and his wind turns black and he is seen using mind reading powers. In this state, he has no qualms in hurting others with his abilities, as long as he gets what he wants. However, when in this state, his overall powers seem to be weaker than when he is in his regular state; when Ayano helps him snap out of his rage, he states that his black wind is pathetic. At one point, Ayano states that she was never afraid of him in his normal state, as he is so strong, her fear seems pointless. She takes the fear she feels of him in his enraged state as a sign he is weaker. :It is later revealed that after Kazuma was banished from his family, his only desire became achieving great power. He traveled to a small town in China, where he caused all kinds of trouble. That is until he met Tsui Ling, whom he fell in love with and eventually lived with. Kazuma no longer desired power and along with working part-time at a restaurant with her, he also took up a job as a freelancer, doing simple odd jobs. His happiness, however, came to an abrupt end when an organization used Tsui Ling as a sacrifice to summon a powerful demon. Blaming himself for failing to protect her, Kazuma once again sought out great power, thus his making a contract with the Wind Spirit Lord. Some time after becoming a Contractor, he killed the one responsible for Tsui Ling's death. Later, two years prior to the series' beginning, Kazuma made a name for himself as the demon-like wind mage, who did not hesitate to hurt others as long as his task was completed. However, his personality began to turn for the good once again after returning to Japan and meeting Ayano. Admitting near the end of the anime that he could now love another person besides Tsui Ling and he later comes to realize that he is actually in love with Ayano but seems Ayano did not realize that Kazuma was in love with her. 'Fū-Jutsu' Since he was banished from the Kannagi Household, he has become a skilled master of Fū-Jutsu. Apart from being able to fly even while holding three people, Kazuma can launch blasts of wind that act as blades, and manipulate wind spirits to create a barrier, protecting his body from physical harm or reflecting light in order to camouflage himself. It has also become apparent that he possibly has the ability to manipulate electricity, given that high speed wind friction creates static electricity and that Kazuma was shown generating it when he was utilizing his black wind. Kazuma's power overall is very powerful even without activating the contract which makes him a godlike character in the series Kazuma is also a Contractor, having entered into a contract with the Kaze no Seirei-Ou, the Wind Spirit Lord. Thanks to that, Kazuma is able to draw upon all wind spirits in the atmosphere, which amplifies his powers, and allows him to heal his wounds. When using that power, his eyes turn azure blue. However, this ability puts a strain on his body. With his contract actived, Kazuma is invincible and omnipotent to the extent that no one was able to touch him that his power increases ten folds in compared to his normal state which is unstoppable itself. Black Wind As Kazuma is under influence, it actives his black wind state. In this state, his eye is crimson red, his wind turns black and he is seen using mind reading powers. In this state, he has no qualms in hurting others with his abilities, as long as he gets what he wants as he loses his rational. However, when in this state, his overall powers seem to be weaker due to losing mind control over his power in this state. When Ayano helps him snap out of his rage, he states that his black wind is pathetic. At one point Ayano states that she was never afraid of him in his normal state, as he is so strong, her fear seems pointless. She takes the fear she feels of him in his enraged state as a sign he is weaker. Despite of being substantially weaker in his black wind state for losing absolute control over his power due to under influence, still he has no trouble in defeating other strong fire user like Ayano but not his own father which requires him to be in his normal state to be able to defeat his father. Relationships Tsui Ling - 'Kazuma met her during his travels and came to love her. He would end up settling in her town and living with her until she was sacrificed to resurect a demon. In the end of the first season it was revealed that her last thought was of killing Kazuma. 'Ayano Kannagi - He annoys her in the beggining of the story and starts to flirt with Ayano often and as the story continues he had realized that he loved her. He even indirectly kisses her to save her life. '''Ren Kannagi - '''Kazumi loves his brother and shows that he will do anything to keep him safe. Category:Character